


Night Terrors

by starkbuckscoffee (writerfromgallifrey)



Series: Marvel One Shots [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4330776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerfromgallifrey/pseuds/starkbuckscoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine having a nightmare and sneaking into Loki's chambers to sleep with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Terrors

You sneaked down the quiet hallway, the quiet sound of your bare feet on the marble floor the only sound in the palace hall. You glanced around frantically, praying that no one would be out at this late hour. Your mind was racing but you tried to ignore the shadows creeping along the edge of your vision. You reached Loki's door and slowly opened it, peering into the dark room.   
Loki was laying on his bed, the slow rise and fall of his chest moving the sheets ever so slightly. Relief filled you, and you took a deep breath, running your hands through your hair to smooth down the matted mess. You slowly approached his bed, trying to be quiet to not wake him up. You gently slipped up onto the bed when Loki suddenly shot up, slamming you back against the headboard with his hand against your throat. His face was shadowed, and you could only assume yours was too.  
"Who are you? What are you doing here?" he growled, pressing his arm harder against your throat and cutting off your air supply. You grabbed at his arm to keep him from crushing your throat entirely, trying to get him off of you. You couldn't even tell him it was you. He narrowed his eyes and suddenly realized who you were. He quickly pulled back his arm and you leaned back against the headboard, coughing a few times as you let your heart slow back to it's usual pulse.  
"I.. I'm so sorry." he whispered. You slid down the headboard and pulled your knees up to your chest. "What's wrong, love?" he asked, kneeling in front of you. You stared at your knees and Loki slipped his hand under your chin and pulled your face to look up at him.   
"I just... I had a nightmare about you and I.. I needed to make sure you were okay." He raised his eyebrows, taking in your genuine fear. He moved beside you  
"You're really shaken up." he noted. You were no longer looking at him, instead you were staring at your knees again.  
"It was a really bad nightmare." you whispered. He leaned over, wrapping his arms around you and hugging you. You shifted and pressed your face into his chest, genuinely crying into his shoulder. He ran his hand up and down your back, staying quiet and instead just comforting you with his silence. He drew back, planting a warm kiss on your forehead and staring into your eyes.  
"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked softly. You shook your head and Loki nodded. "Do you want to stay here tonight?" he asked as a counter-offer. You thought for a second and small smile played across Loki's face. You smiled through your tears and nodded. Loki smiled and kissed your forehead again as you snuggled up against his shoulder.


End file.
